


wonder why you come back time after time

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do they do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonder why you come back time after time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Fall 2004)

maybe it's because you like the way he feels when  
he's breathing hard on your shoulder  
deep inside you and moaning

or those times you come simultaneously  
and it's mindblowing like in those dirty drugstore romance novels  
your sister reads but doesn't want you to know because she's still a little girl  
and her dear old brother would go ballistic if he knew about it  
except you already know and just don't say anything

or maybe you can't get enough of the transformation from  
asshole to a trembling mass of muscle  
in under a minute, once you get his pants off

the way he gets that amused-but-in-denial smirk when you taunt him  
when he says "fuck you"  
when you're in or out of his bed  
or the glazed sheen his eyes take on when he's so hard and wanting

that moment in time where you're finally in control  
for one god-damned piece of your life  
perhaps it's an addiction to the moment  
or the way you both know that you're both so beautifully fucked up


End file.
